Chandler
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Summary Chandler, also known as the Pacifier Fiend, is Meliodas’ old master and the highest level of demon. He displays an unhealthy level of affection for Meliodas and has no tolerance for anyone he judges to be Meliodas' enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Chandler Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Flight, Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Regeneration (Mid), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magic attacks and amplify them), Power Nullification (Can disperse magic attacks), Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping (Can bring true night), Summoning, Acid Manipulation (Can spit acid), Air Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can create magical blade projectiles), Creation (Can create small minions from his flesh), Size Manipulation (Shrunk Diane to the size of a mouse), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Via Absolute Order - victims are forced to obey his command and die if they resist), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated acid doesn't work on the demon clan), Transformation | All previous abilities, plus Expert Swordsmanship Attack Potency: At least Island level+ (Fought Post-Training King and Post-Restoration Gowther, with his magic power cut in half. Arthur compared his power to Zeldris', and along with Cusack, he was stated to more than make up for nine vacant spots of the Ten Commandments) | Small Country level (Has a power level of 173,000 making him much stronger than Post-Revival Assault Mode Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved so fast that Merlin couldn’t sense him coming. Comparable to Post-Training King) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before. Handled Gloxinia and Drole at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class G Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Country Class Durability: At least Island level+ (Tanked Post-Training King's Form Five: Increase barrage as well as his Form Two: Guardian's punch) | Small Country level (Survived attacks from Ludoshel). Stamina: Very high. Performed repeated magic spells despite operating at half his power, and did not show any outward notice of the large hole in his torso. Range: Extended melee range (with staff, claws & blades), tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. | Hundreds of meters with his sword cane, tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: Chandler carries a sword cane in the form of a staff. When in his base form he uses the staff in conjunction with several of his magic spells. When in his True Form he unsheathes the sword, which extends to incredible lengths. Intelligence: Chandler has shown himself to be both an extremely skilled mage as well as a swordsman. As the one who originally taught Meliodas, he should be one of the most knowledgeable and skilled fighters in the Demon Clan. Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Chandler is the highest level of demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability as well as various other advantages. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Chandler can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:ChandlerRegen1.png|Loses his head File:ChandlerRegen2.png|and puts it back on Corrosive Saliva: Chandler's saliva is incredibly acidic, dissolving the stone floor of Camelot Castle. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. True Form: Unlike most high-level demons, Chandler has demonstrated the ability to transform into a more powerful state completely distinct from his first form. His black matter covers his body hair, turning it black, his physique shifts from fat to extremely muscled, and he grows wings. He seems to prefer a more physical style of combat compared to his weaker mage form. His physical stats drastically increase, and he showed resistance to paralysis when he completely ignored Gloxinia's Necrosis. Abilities Absolute Cancel: Chandler can completely erase any magic. File:ChandlerAbsoluteCancel1.png|Taps his staff File:ChandlerAbsoluteCancel2.png|and erases Merlin's Perfect Cube Absolute Order: Chandler draws a symbol on his hand and points it at his opponent, who then has to follow his orders. Disobedience results in the victim's death. Even smearing the symbol will not remove the Order. It is stated that any human would have died from disobeying the Order, but Gowther survived thanks to his being a doll. File:AbsoluteOrder1.png|Gives Gowther an Order File:AbsoluteOrder2.png|When Gowther disobeys he is destroyed Crimson Requiem: Chandler creates an aura of heat around his hand and sends it at his opponent, melting the ground beneath him in the process. It is stated to be able to melt the Heavy Metal technique of the Giant Clan. File:CrimsonRequiem1.png|Generates heat File:CrimsonRequiem2.png|and melts the area in front of him Dragon Claw: Chandler creates a dragon claw from his staff to attack his target with. File:DragonFang1.png|Makes a dragon claw File:DragonFang2.png|and extends it toward his opponent Exterminate Ray: Chandler launches a powerful energy beam at his opponent. Full Counter: Chandler can reflect magic attacks back at his opponent with at least double the original power, provided he properly times his counter. Chandler has shown to be able to reflect several attacks at once, provided they are all coming directly to him. Chandler was the one who taught the power to Meliodas. Chandler needs one second between Full Counters. File:ChandlerFullCounter1.png|King's blades File:ChandlerFullCounter2.png|are reflected back at him Grudge Blade: Chandler fires energy blades from his staff at his target. He can rapidly fire a huge number of them, enough to counter and overwhelm Post-Training King's Chastiefol Form Five: Increase. File:GrudgeBlade1.png|Fires Grudge Blade File:GrudgeBlade2.png|Matches King's Increase barrage with his own barrage Illusions: Chandler can conjure convincing illusions, creating an illusory army of lesser demons that fooled King, who has advanced sensory abilities. File:ChandlerIllusion1.png|Makes a demon army File:ChandlerIllusion2.png|that fooled King Magical Defensive Wall: Chandler can create a magical barrier around himself to guard against incoming attacks. It was able to offset enough damage from King's and Gowther's Celestial Arrow that he only received minor injuries. File:ChandlerMagicalDefensiveWall1.png|Took King's and Gowther's Celestial Arrow File:ChandlerMagicalDefensiveWall2.png|and almost completely protected himself Meteorworks: After a chant, Chandler summons many meteors from the sky to crash down on a wide area. File:MeteorWorks2.png|Calls down meteors File:MeteorWorks3.png|onto the battlefield Microscopic: After waving his hand and snapping his fingers, Chandler shrinks his opponent to a miniature size, shrinking even the giant Diane into a body about the size of a normal person's face. File:Microscopic1.png|Performs hand motions File:Microscopic2.png|and shrinks Diane to the size of a rat Split Tama: Chandler rips off some of his flesh and shapes it into small winged demons that follow his orders. They possess deceptive power for their size and appearance, capable of injuring Elizabeth with her power and memories restored, and are actually more powerful than Chandler's Grudge Blade, which did not do much to her. Their durability is much lower, however, being easily killed by Post-Training Diane. He can reabsorb their bodies after they die. File:SplitBalls1.png|Pulls his own flesh off to create demonic minions File:SplitBalls2.png|that are powerful enough File:SplitBalls3.png|to injure Elizabeth True Night: Chandler's magic power is immense enough to shroud the entire region around him in darkness. Stars are visible in the sky and according to Merlin he brings "true night." This ability allows him to constantly benefit from the Demon Clan's increase in magic power at night. File:ChandlerNight1.png|Engulfs the region File:ChandlerNight4.png|in true night Wind Magic: Chandler releases a spherical aura of cutting winds around himself. He used this unnamed technique to dismember Ban. Key: Base | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Acid Users Category:Staff Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cane Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Morality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6